An Unaverage April Fool's Day Fic
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: it's good! Kags is a lech, and Myouga has something to tell them....


**K.L.K- okay, this is a april fool's day fic, a day late... the other one sucked... O.o...well, partly a april fool's day...i'm gonna continue it, ALOT...so yup, read on...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

" Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome's voice rang out.

" OW!! Kagome! i just said that this holiday was odd!!" Inuyasha screamed.

" I think it's perfectly fine!" she said.

" oh, so every first of april you pull pranks on people, and you don't get in too much trouble if you say, ' April fool's?" Miroku asked.

" Yep! but only if it doesn't go too far." Kagome replied.

" hmmmm... I see." he said thoughtfully back. then he grinned pervertedly.

" Oi, Houshi! i won't hesitate to put you in your place if you try to grope me as a prank." Kagome said.

" Why, Lady Kagome! I'm wounded that you think I would do such a thing!" Miroku said as he reached for her backside. when he started to rub her ass, she didn't flinch, she only grinned as pervertedly back to him, and gave him a pinch on his ass.

" what the!?" Miroku said as he moved away from Kagome.

" eh, I told you to not grope me." was all she said back." I said i would put you in your place, right? plus, every first of april I let my Lecherous side out..." she said, grinning.

" Wha... Kagome is a lech... wha...?" Sango stammered.

" well, i thought I shoulda told ya sooner." she said. the others gaped at her.

" I thought the bushes rustling when we men took a bath was more than a wild animal..." Miroku said, making Inuyasha, who was now standing, blush a bright red.

" Y-you watched us bathe?!" the hanyou asked, doing an alarmingly good impression of a ripe tomato.

" yeah, so?" she replied, shrugging.

"Kagome!!" Sango squealed." THAT'S where you ran off to for hours on end!"

" yeah. I thought Inuyasha would've sniffed me out sooner though...

" Kagome... lech... argh!!" Inuyasha said as he fainted over.

" tch... yep. shoulda told ya earlier..." Kagome said, shaking her head, also leaning over inuyasha, making 'tch' noises.

" uh, YA THINK!!" Inuyasha said, now 'mysteriously' recovered from the faint, jumping up.

"well... NOW I do!" she yelled back.

" I never knew you were a lecher like me..." Miroku said." HOW many times have you seen me bathing?"

" oh, twenty or so since Inuyasha and Sango started to like each other." she said, making Inuyasha's jaw drop.

" eh? Kagome a lech? I taste it now..." Myouga said. Kagome slapped a hand to her cheek and let him float down to her palm.

" what is it now, Myouga?" Inuyasha asked.

" well, it seems that I came here to tell you that Kagome is very powerful, as well as a lecher..." he said.

" we already know that." Inuyasha said with a shudder.

" did you know that Kagome is bound to this time now? she cannot leave, and she cannot be taken away by the jewel." Myouga said.

" good. all the things i've come to know and love are in this era..." Kagome said, smile on her face, she was standing next to Inuyasha...

" EEEK! Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he jumped away from her wandering hand.

" you don't know HOW many times i've wanted to do that..." she said, sighing.

" okay... could things get any wierder?" Shippo asked.

" Nope." said Sango.

" well, at least i'm not the only lech..." Miroku said.

"well, whaddya mean by 'she's very powerful'?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"erm...well..."the flea sputtered.

"well, I'll be going to the hotspring. I don't care if the males join me..."Kagome said, smiling sweetly, eyes shining pervertedly, and she blew two kisses in Miroku's and Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha fainted, Miroku just blushed.then he grinned. after she was out of sight, he headed in her direction...

"hey!! you leche-" Inuyasha was cut off by Sango.

"let him go."she said, shoving a cookie into his mouth. that shut him up for awhile.

-  
**_IN THE HOTSPRING._**

-  
Kagome got to the hotspring, then sat down, and peeled off layer by layer of her clothing, until she was nude. then she put on her two-piece bikini, and slowly slipped into the hot water. she moaned.

"ahhhh... this feels so good..."she said, closing her eyes. she opened them to see Miroku taking off his robes, everthing, then getting in.

"thanks for the Invitation." he said.

"No problem." Kagome said, then she took out her favorite soap, and started to wash.

"wooooooooooooow..."Miroku mumbled, staring.

"glad to see i'm appreciated!" Kagome said.

"erm...sorry..."Miroku said. he blushed for a brief second.

"eh? oh! no problem." she said.

"so...how long have you been a lech?" Miroku asked, taking some of her soap she gave him, and started to wash.

"eh?oh, about since I was 13." she replied, then ducked under the water to get her hair wet.

"me too... you know, after you left, Inuyasha tried to yell at me, then Sango stuffed a cookie in his mouth, and he shut up." Miroku said, smiling, after she came up.

"heh...knew bringing those cookies was a good idea... anyway, Sango and Inuyasha are perfect for each other, Ne?" Kagome said, starting up the conversation.

"yeah, they're exactly what the other needs. Sango, who hits harder than the rock you bashed me with, that one time, and Inuyasha, who needs some sense beaten into him. perfect. I can see the choas unfolding now..." Miroku said, imagining it.

"yep. DEFINATELY choas."Kagome replied."oh, shit!! I forgot something at camp!" she said, finishing with her hair, and getting out. she quickly dried off, then wrapped a towel around herself, and ran towards the campsite.once she got there, she found her bookbag, being watched with calculating stares from everyone, including a returned Miroku, then she got out a sterilization pad, and a small syringe with her birth control/hormone control(so demons don't try to rape her when she's in heat, and it has no smell! inuyasha can't smell it!) medicine in it.

"hey, Kagome? what are you doing with that?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the syringe.

"you'll see." she said. she unwrapped her towel, so she could inject it into a vein on her hip. she uncapped the syringe, then sanitized the area she would be injecting the medicine into , and she put it in, much to the muffled horror-filled gasps of everyone. she pushed the medicine into her vien, and took out the needle. Inuyasha started to freak out when he saw she was bleeding. she swabbed the area, sterilizing it, then put the re-capped syringe and the rest of the alchohol wipes back into her backpack.

"Kagome? why'd you do that?" Sango asked.

"well, it was birth control, in case I 'do the dirty' with someone, and I really don't wanna get pregnant right now. also, it makes my heat-scent less potent, so demons won't be tempted to take my innocence, and it is smell-less, and taste-less, if you were wondering, Myouga." she said.

"still... I HATE needles!" Inuyasha said, shuddering.

"YOU hate needles? you get impaled with gigantic swords, and your afraid of a flimsy, teeny tiny needle?"

"yeah...so?!" Inuyasha said, then jumped into a tree grumbling when she burst out in laughter.

a muffled 'Shut up!!' came down from the tree. still chuckling, Kagome went over to Myouga.

"Myouga? what EXACTLY did you mean by 'I'm very powerful?" she asked, as the flea-youkai hopped onto her shoulder.

"well...this is going to come as a shock, but..."

* * *

**()#() K.L.K- oh, NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! PLOT BUNNY EVIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!! just joking!  
( '.' ) all the bunny is for is because I was bored. you can copy/paste it if you wanna... it's not a good ("") bunny though...(shrug) anyway, oh, noes!! how is she powerful?! I know!! heheh. oops...bunny got messed up...(shrug)**

**Kagome- oh, shit!! I'm a lecher, and you HAD to go into birth control!!(hits head with her hands)**

**K.L.K- yep! anyway... I seem to do that in a lot of my stories...(smiles)**

**Inuyasha-(blushes)...**

**Miroku- (grins) this is a Miroku/Kagome, right?**

**K.L.K- I dunno... might, might not... has to do with what my imagination comes up with...**

**Sango- what's next? I find a condom?!**

**K.L.K- heh...that's GOOD... maybe you will...**

**Kagome- SHIT!! PLEASE DON'T!**

**Miroku- what's a condom?**

**K.L.K- erm...uh...well, its--**

**Kagome- well, you see it's a covering for your-mmppht!(Sango, Inuyasha, and K.L.K slap hand over her mouth.)**

**Sango- NO!! don't, or you'll have to go through the Social Studies hall of doom!**

**Kagome- 0.0 NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!(dodges under bed)**

**K.L.K- 0.o' okaaaaaaay... well, please review!!**

**Kagome- (suddenly asleep) OOOH!! HARDER,FASTER!!(moaning)**

**K.L.K- 0.o Oh!**

**Inuyasha-0.o My!**

**Miroku- 0.o Fucking!**

**Sango- 0.o God!**

**Naraku- (eye-twitch, falls over, out cold)**

**K.L.K- OI!! when'd Naraku get here? he better not steal the keyboard, to write angst again...(pokes him with a stick)**

**Sango- what is it with you and poking people with a stick after they're out cold?**

**K.L.K- (shrugs, still poking Naraku) I dunno...**

**Sango- 0.o greeeeeeeeeeeat. now I have to worry for the author's sanity.**

**K.L.K- nope! I lost that MANY years ago...(yawn) I'm...Sleepy...**

**Kagome- crap!! get her to a bed, before she-!(interrupted by K.L.K falling asleep on keyboard)**

**K.L.K- kghjllllllllasasashnfdhtrshtjrsjthjtgf- huh!! I'm awake!!**

**Inuyasha- erm... what TIME is it?**

**K.L.K- (looks at clock, nervous laughter) erm...two thirty A.M...**

**Kagome- you can only write at nighttime, I swear...**

**Kouga- Kagome, PLEASE be my mat-mmpht!(was interrupted by everyone's hands connecting with his skull, sent out of disclaimer room.)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

**-crash!! whimpers of pain, then a distant 'oooooooooowwwwwwwww!!' sounded as Kouga passes out-**

**K.L.K- well, glad to be rid of him!! Ja, Ne!! please review, or the plot bunnies will get me!!(not!!... or maybe they willl...)**

**plot bunnies- WEEEEEEEE AREEEEE EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! (advances on group in disclaimer room)**

**K.L.K- 0.o' run... (steps back)**

**Kagome- 0.o' away... (steps back as the same time as others)**

**Inuyasha- 0.o' very...('nother step back)**

**Miroku- 0.o' VERY...(HUGE step back)**

**Sango- 0.o' quickly!!( readies hirakotsu, but it dissapears)**

**K.L.K- 0.0' okaaaaaaaaaaaaay... RUN AWAY!!**

**(gets chased by plot bunnies, everyone except Narakuout cold beats the bunnies to death with sticks or bad mitten rackets that come outta nowhere)**

**plot bunnies- (dead)**

**Kagome- GLAD that's over! (wipes forehead) PLEASE review...we don't want that to happen again...**


End file.
